DESCRIPTION (From the application): The goals of the Transgenic, Tissue, and Protein Analysis Core Laboratory are: 1) to provide data management services, including responsibility for collection, archiving and cataloging of incoming data; generation of data correction requests for missing, inconsistent or out-of- range data items; and, for production of SAS-readable data sets for analysis by the biostatistician, who will also provide assistance in study design and data analysis; 2) to facilitate the use of transgenic animals (especially for maintaining transgenic lines, backcrossing and crossbreeding); 3) to analyze amyloid beta-peptide (A-beta) brains of transgenic animals and to assist in the characterization of mutant recombinant proteins (variant forms of ABAD); and 4) to assist in neuropathologic analysis of transgenic mouse brain tissue. The Core Laboratory uses the 17th flood of the P&S Building as a home base, in order to be in close proximity to the laboratories of the investigators involved in the PPG, since the Core Lab will be used by all projects. Animals are housed in the Institute of Comparative Medicine on the 18th floor of the same building. Certain specialized functions of the Core will be performed at the Sun Health Research Institute (determination of A- beta[1-40] and A-beta[1-42] levels and protein analysis) and at the Massachusetts General Hospital (neuropathologic analysis, which will be coordinated between a unit of the Core Lab at MGH). The Core will coordinate interactions among investigators working on the projects at Columbia and investigators participating in Core B based at other institutions. In addition, the Core Laboratory maintains microtomes for making routine frozen and EM sections, and a microscopy core for histologic/immunohistologic analyses.